High School
by PuPP3tMAster
Summary: Its the first of day for naruto and ino. Will they avoid each other or will there be something between them narutoxino I will be editing chap 2 soon
1. Chapter 1

**High school**

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto.**

**My Second story i will work on the other one and this one. I will update 4 times a week for each :)**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**"**_Shit I'm going to be late for my first day of high school"came the voice of a blond .The sixteen years old was running towards konoha high school. Besides the blond was a small red fox with black stripes in its fur. Since he was five he always had a thing for foxes. Two years back he was walking around the border of the village when he saw a small fox near a dumpster that was starving and took care of him since then. At first his parents declined but he later begged them with the puppy eyes. For the next minute they finally gave in he jumped up and down. "Come on Kyuubi we need to get there before they close the gates "

After a few minutes they barely made it before the final bell rang. They enters the the school and heading towards two o three. When they reached the door every one look towards the blond and small pup. More specifically the blond "Oh my god the hokage's son is here"all the female girls taught accept a certain blond girl."oh great he is here"she thought

Flashback:few weeks back

_She was walking down the streets while the noon sun was shining her path. From this morning shower. She was wearing her new purple dress that she bought yesterday it cost her three month allowance just to get this. She was so happy that she didn't notice a blond teen was running towards her. _

_He finally lost all those fan girls chasing him "they will never get me"he thought. He got of his thoughts when he was sent down crashing down to the wet streets. He looks up and saw a girl with blond hair with a purple dress now with wet stains of mud. She looked up and saw a blond teen with a black shirt and matching pants. They both looked towards each other's blue orbs._

_When they got up he was a about to apologise but instead came a loud shout"look what you did jerk"she pointed towards her messy purple dress."what are you talking bout you weren't looking neither if u have been looking around nothing of this would have happened"he said out loud. She wasn't looking either but didn't want to Admit that she wasn't looking either. So she did what every girl that get a new dress does "You are going to pay for this". The other blond wanted to finish this fast so she would not attract the fan girls"fine" He handed her four hundred dollars from gama-chan that he pulled from his front pants pocket. She had a confuse look in her face but inner of her she blurts out laughing._

_"Here just be quiet now"he said."what you mess my dress and want to be quite unbelievable"while taking the money fast. He put gama-chan was a eek from behind him in an instant he ran past the blond. And left a few seconds later twenty or so girls past her too. "What the hell just happen"she instead of going to her best friends house she went home to change before heading over there again._

_**2 weeks after the incident**_

"_Ino dear we have a dinner invitation from the hokage and his family for tonight"came a older man voice from down stairs. The now blone girl named Ino was starting to dress. After half an hour she now wore a purple silk kimono with green flower patterns. After she was finished she went down stairs find her parents. His father was wearing a white suit and her mother wore a similar kimono but a back one with white flower pattern._

_When they got to the Hokage's mansion her father knocked on the door. When the door was open there stood a medium size women with red hair."Glad you could make it"she said."it's an honor Kushina"her mother said."well come in minato and our son are waiting at the table"Kushina said. They followed kushina down the hallway when they got to the dinner hall there was a large table with many food on the table. When they took their seats with the hokage in front to his left was kushina and a boy with a black hoodie petting a fox. Ino was sitting next to kuhina while his father and mother next to the boy. "Hello there Inoichi long time no see""hai, hokage-sama indeed it has""Inoichi just call me minato we are friends and naruto pull down your hoodie"."okay"came the response from the boy while pulling down his hoodie when he pulled down his hoodie ino gasp. There stood a boy about her age with blond looks like his father. What surprised her was infact this boy was the one who ruined her purple dress.(she blames him)_

_Naruto was shaking his hands with Inoichi and waving at her. When he notice a girl besides mother his eyes went wide. While the adults were talking about politics meanwhile the two blond teens stood silent the whole dinner. When the dinner ended naruto bowed towards the yamanakas"sorry for leaving early but i need to feed my pet fox if my father allows me"his father noded."Dad mom im tired i'm heading home now"she bowed to the hokage and his wife."all right dear we will be staying for a couple of minutes so we will meet at home then"her mother said. With that she headed towards the door and left and closed the door while heading the parents starting to chat._

"_You think are children met each other before" Minato said"yeah look of your son and ino's faces so i think they have"Inoichi said."my girl has a crush"inos mother said and kushina just giggled."well looks we will see each other more often soon"Inoichi said."I think you are right they both chuckled at that. With that the yamanakas left. And the other pair going to their bedrooms. Naruto was giving Kyuubi a small dead rabbit to eat."who would have known we will see each other again. Ino was starting to dress in her pajamas "That idiot is the son the hokage can it get worse"she thought. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS  
_


	2. Chapter 2:Kyubbi

New remake of my first story will be posted soon because I could not wait. hope you like it. For now enjoy high school :)

Chapter 2:Kyuubi

Almost all the girls were staring at the nervous blond. Naruto picked up kyuubi and placed him in his right went towards an empty seat by the window. Naruto found a seat next sasuke as he sat down the fangirls were trying to find a seat next to him. But before they could move the door opened an older man step in. He had black hair with a scar in his nose. He wore a white collar shirt with a black vest with black pants and matching shoes. "**Be quiet everyone and take a seat"** he yelled. With that the whole class took a seat while Iruka took a chalk stick and wrote"iruka"."My name is iruka I will be your science teacher"he waited for everyone to look at him"I will now say your lab partners"he took a list from his desk"first group...(no one cares)group five and kiba team six shikamaru and chouji team seven naruto and ino""what"came the voice of both blonds"

Iruka said in a cold voice"do you have a problem"both responded with a nod"n-oo sesei"they said"good and let's continue team eight hinata and shino team nine sakura and amaru...(other students) alright now go to your partners. All the students were moving towards their seats. Naruto that she won't get up so went and sat next to her while facing the way of her. He was facing to left and saw hinata with blush face when he looked towards her and put her head down. Naruto not understanding why her face suddenly turned red."Now present yourselves I will give you about ten by the way you will be stuck with your

Naruto was now facing ino and she facing him. Naruto have not notice the beauty of her pale blond hair with beautiful blue eyes that would make the blue jealous. She was facing toward a handsome teen with tall yellow hair with blue eyes. But what outstanded the most is the three whisker marks on each cheek. And debating if the whiskers are real she had to touch them but other part of her says no. And her curiosity got her best of her she but her right hand and started rubbing his real whiskers. The response by her actions caused him to purr. When the class heard this they stopped talking and looked towards both blonds.

At this scene most the girls had shiny eyes and "_it's so cute" _they the guys just chuckled and thought _"_ass hole_". _Iruka also saw this_ "isn't this a cute seen we have"_Naruto didn't hear him he enjoyed this until kyuubi softly bit his neck while looking what was happening. After he lost his enjoyment he looked at Ino rubbing his whiskers so he got an idea."You know had enough"he said with a foxy stooped and look around the room and everyone was staring at them. She put her hand away and her face rivaled the color of a tomato while looking down.** "ALRIGHT NOW EVERY GET BACK TO WHAT I TOLD YOU"**"so-sorry"ino said in a whisper."No need to apologise actually it felt so good"she looked up he had his arm behind his neck while having infamous fox grin. She looked at his companion in his shoulder a small red fox."can i pet him"pointing at the fox."sure"he got kyuubi with both his hand and put him in her lap. She petted his head with one hand the other one was petting his small tail. The tiny fox did a small purr compared to naruto."What is his name""kyuubi"while looking at his fox enjoying his petting. Naruto put his finger behind his ear and rubbing it ne seconded by bigger purr of enjoyment. All the girls smiled at the smalls fox purring. At the same time wishing it was them then Ino being with Naruto.

**SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER I PROMISE TO MAKE SUNDAYS CHAPTER LONGER ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORY**


End file.
